We've Got Each Other
by ChocolateChipCookie26
Summary: Pinger one shot. This is an AU that takes place after the show. What if the Castaways were rescued and the movie didn't happen? The Professor has some bad news to tell Ginger. How will she take it?


Professor didn't know exactly how to tell Ginger. The both of them had declared their love for each other three years ago, and had gotten married six months later. They had their ups and downs like any other couple, but they were always able to pull through whenever the going got tough.

They had finally been rescued, and decided that they would start a family. Professor moved to Hollywood, and started teaching at one of the schools there. He was originally from Ohio, but sadly, he had no family left, except for his island family, of course, and moved to Hollywood, so Ginger could continue on with her career. Gilligan and Skipper had both decided to try other careers instead of sailing, so they both moved to Kansas. Gilligan and Mary Ann were now a couple, and Gilligan got along great with Mary Ann's family.

Gilligan got a job working at Mary Ann's Uncle George's farm, and was wonderful with the animals. Skipper got a job as a bartender, and loved every minute of it. The Howells built a brand new house in Hawaii, and decided that's where they would live for good. Every once in a while, though, they would all get together and have dinner or go to a movie, or just spend time at one of their houses or apartments. They always wrote each other letters, or made phone calls. They were a family themselves, and had promised to always be there for each other, not only on the island, but in civilization as well.

Professor sat with his head in his hands, waiting for Ginger to get home. What he was about to tell her was going to be one of the hardest things he's ever had to tell anybody. Today was Ginger's last day of filming her new movie, and she planned on being home by six. Professor had dinner all set on the table, with two lit candles, and a vase full of flowers that he picked up on his way home.

When Professor first met Ginger, he had found her very attractive, but then again, what man didn't? The only reason he hadn't voted for her to be Miss Castaway was because he felt somebody needed to speak up for Mary Ann. Since Gilligan didn't do it, he had no choice. When Professor and Ginger declared their love, he had confessed this little secret to Ginger, and that just made her love him even more.

At about 6:03, the door opened, and Ginger walked in with a big smile on her face.

"Hi, honey."

"Hi, Ginger, how was your day?"

Ginger walked up and gave Professor a passionate kiss. A kiss that always made him a bit weak in the knees.

"It was great! After filming, the director popped open a bottle of champagne. I only had one glass, though, because I wanted to get home to you."

Professor was touched by Ginger's words. He truly loved this woman, and not just because she was a famous Hollywood movie star. It was because she was kind, beautiful, and had a big heart. That was what he fell in love with.

They both sat down to dinner, and Ginger told him about how the filming went, and how the director wanted her to be in his next movie. She was in such a good mood that it was making it harder for Professor to tell her what the doctor said. But he had to.

"Ginger, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Well, the doctor called today."

This caused Ginger to look up from her plate, the fork to her mouth with a bit of steak on it.

"What did he say?"

Professor sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It can't happen. It's not just you, or just me. It's both of us. Your egg and my sperm don't- well, we can't have children."

At this, Ginger dropped her fork, got up from the table, and ran into the bedroom, and flopped down on the bed and started to cry her eyes out. Professor stood up and followed her. It broke his heart seeing the woman he loved like this. He had to stay strong for Ginger, though. It was painful for him as much as it was for Ginger, but he needed to be strong for her. His eyes were misting, though, and he had no control over it.

"Ginger, I am so sorry. Believe me. I-I've even done some testing myself. The doctor's right. I am so sorry, my love."

Professor sat down on the bed, and soothingly rubbed Ginger's bad. After a couple of minutes, Ginger's cries stopped, and she sat up, wiping at her red and swollen eyes.

"I'm sorry, too, Roy. I know how much you wanted a son to follow in your footsteps. Or a daughter. It's just- how? Why? Why us?"

Professor pulled his wife into a hug, and let her rest her head on his chest. He sat with his arms wrapped around her, rocking her.

"I feel even worse than the time Eva Grubb tried to steal my identity."

"Yeah, but at least, no one believed her, and she was arrested."

This made Ginger smile. "Yeah. That was a wonderful day when we heard that on the radio."

"Indeed, it was. Ginger, listen to me. Just because we ourselves can't get pregnant, doesn't mean that we can't have a child. We can always adopt. There's plenty of options for us, okay?"

Ginger nodded her head and kissed Professor on the cheek.

"I love you so much, Roy."

"I love you too, Ginger, and remember, even if it never works out that we can't have a child, we've still got each other."

This made Ginger feel better. She nodded her head, and the two kissed, and made love that night. It was agreed that they would try to adopt a child, but knew that they would always have each other if it didn't work out.

THE END


End file.
